Déteste-moi tant que je t'aime (Nouvelle lesbienne SwanQueen)
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Emma, 28 ans enrôlée chez les Marines depuis des années, retourne à Northfolk pour le mariage de son père. Elle ne connait ni la mariée, ni ses antécédents et quand elle constate sa beauté et son âge bien trop jeune pour son père, elle décide de tout mettre en oeuvre pour faire annuler cette union. Ce sera sans compter sur le caractère de sa future belle-mère... [AU SwanQueen]


Kyrian Malone

Jamie Leigh

.

**Déteste-moi… tant que je t'aime**

**EXTRAIT DE LA NOUVELLE**

**_._**

**_._**

Edition corrigée par

Jennifer Baragoin

**_._**

**_._**

~ Collection ST Éditions ~

Ce livre est une fiction. Les personnages et dialogues sont les produits de l'imagination de l'auteur. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite.

Copyright **© 2013 - 2014**

**par Kyrian Malone et Jamie Leigh**

.

.

.

**Tous droits réservés. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

**Toutes les infos sur le site Steditions**

.

.

_Préambule_

_Ce roman relate une histoire entre femmes et s'adresse à un public adulte. Certaines descriptions ou dialogues sont susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs._

_. _

_Cette histoire a été rédigée en novembre 2013_

_._

.

.

.

.

Note : Plusieurs lectrices et lecteurs souhaitaient voir en ligne un extrait de cette nouvelle originale que nous avons publié à noël 2013. Chose faite, j'espère qu'elle vous séduira. L'extrait pose en effet le décor l'intrigue principale et vous donne un aperçu de la relation Emma/Regina...

.

Emma Swan détestait les mariages. La raison était simple, il était prouvé que trois mariages sur quatre finissaient par un divorce et les statistiques ne mentaient jamais. Non seulement Emma Swan s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas assister aux mariages de ses amis, mais il était évident que jamais, elle ne se marierait. Malgré elle, malgré ses profondes convictions et son rejet total pour cette tradition suivie par toutes les cultures du monde, Emma Swan était justement en route pour un mariage. Et pas n'importe lequel… Celui de son père. Quelle ironie, pensait-elle. La journée qui s'annonçait serait sans doute l'une des pires de sa vie. Mais à 28 ans, comment pourrait-elle dire à son propre père qu'elle s'opposait à cette union ? Elle lui en voulait… Assise derrière le volant de sa coccinelle jaune, Emma Swan ne prêtait même plus d'attention aux voitures qui la doublaient sur l'autoroute. Elle se préparait mentalement à faire face à la femme qui remplacerait sa mère. Son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ne les avait même pas présentées. Et bien entendu, il ne lui avait pas demandé sa bénédiction pour lui demander sa main. Emma la détestait déjà…

.

Emma prit la première brettelle de sortie en direction de Northfolk, petite ville du Maine à cent cinquante kilomètres de Boston. Elle n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis la mort de sa mère cinq ans plus tôt. Dans cette ville, les mauvais souvenirs avaient effacé les bons, ceux de son adolescence, de ses années au lycée. Puis elle était partie faire ses études au MIT, études qu'elle avait arrêtées après deux ans. Revenir à Northfolk ramenait donc des émotions qu'Emma avait voulu oublier et à ses yeux, le mariage de son père équivalait à une haute trahison envers sa mère.

Sa jauge d'essence au plus bas, Emma ralentit à la première station qu'elle croisa et arrêta sa voiture devant les pompes. Ses réflexions ne cessaient plus et la pression augmentait en sachant qu'elle verrait son père dans les prochaines minutes et par conséquent, sa future belle-mère si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen efficace d'éviter ce mariage.

Elle sortit de la voiture et récupéra la pompe dont elle plaça l'embout dans le réservoir. Les odeurs de gasoil et de moteur s'élevaient davantage en cette saison. Bien sûr, son père avait attendu le début de l'été. Il était bientôt midi et le soleil était haut dans le ciel autant que les températures annonçaient de fortes chaleurs.

Emma vit alors une Mercedes s'arrêter à côté de la sienne et son regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur la femme qui en sortit. La trentaine, élégante, vêtue d'une jupe tailleur et d'un chemisier noir, ses talons résonnèrent sur le béton avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers elle et relève ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux. Le temps de quelques secondes où le regard d'Emma croisa celui de cette femme, elle en oublia le mariage de son père.

— C'est vous qui vous occupez des pleins ? demanda l'inconnue.

Emma dut prendre une pause et regarda derrière elle en constatant que cette femme s'adressait bel et bien à elle en la prenant pour un employé de la station. Elle se vexa :

— J'ai l'air d'un pompiste ?

La femme leva les sourcils en examinant la tenue négligée de la jeune femme qui consistait en un jeans taille basse, une paire de basket et un débardeur blanc.

— Vous auriez pu, répondit-elle.

Elle finit par lui sourire et la contourna :

— Très jolie votre voiture.

Emma la suivit des yeux. Rêvait-elle où cette femme hautaine se moquait d'elle ? Ce fut en sentant couler l'essence sur son pied, qu'Emma réalisa qu'elle n'avait même plus fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

— Putain ! ragea-t-elle en se reculant soudainement.

Elle ôta la pompe qu'elle remit à sa place, les chaussures enduites d'essence, une odeur qu'elle détestait particulièrement et qu'elle n'arriverait pas de si tôt à faire partir.

— Fais chier, ragea-t-elle…

Car Emma n'était pas venue à Northfolk avec des valises de rechanges et encore moins plusieurs paires de chaussures. D'un pas agacé, elle marcha dans ceux de l'inconnue et entra dans le magasin en la voyant s'adresser au pompiste…

— Hey, Madame bon chic bon genre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voiture ?!

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Ouais, vous arrivez en vous prenant pour je ne sais qui et vous vous permettez de critiquer ma voiture alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas !

La femme ne quitta pas son sourire tandis que le pompiste partait faire le plein de sa Mercedes. Elle rangea son portefeuille dans son sac à main noir de grande marque et fit face à la jeune inconnue devant elle qui, bras croisés, était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Ses lèvres se pincèrent un instant sans cesser de la détailler.

— En effet, je ne vous connais pas, ce qui est regrettable. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Si je vous avais croisée par le passé, soyez sûre que je m'en souviendrais.

Emma fut décontenancée par ces paroles. Rêvait-elle ou cette bonne femme pleine aux as était en train de la draguer ?! Emma se reprit, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses !

— Ouais, ben évitez de juger les gens sur leur voiture ou leur apparence !

— Elle se pencha et enleva ses chaussures au beau milieu de la station devant l'inconnue. Ces baskets puaient le gasoil et il était hors de question qu'elle les garde aux pieds. Elle les posa sur le comptoir, partit en chercher dans un rayon et jeta des billets près de la caisse. L'inconnue l'avait observée faire avec un certain intérêt et un regard curieux. Elle s'éloigna finalement vers la porte mais fut interpellée :

— Puis-je au moins avoir votre nom ?

Emma s'arrêta un instant, regarda l'inconnue et répondit :

— Non !

Elle quitta la boutique sous le regard amusé de son interlocutrice. Emma avait pris assez de retard et songeait maintenant à la rencontre à venir avec sa future-ex-belle-mère.

.

.

Emma se gara devant la grande demeure au Sud de la ville. Son père ne manquait pas d'argent, d'amis, d'espace et de divertissements, seulement d'une femme. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il décide de se remarier ! James Swan détenait deux des plus grandes compagnies de publicité au pays. Propriétaire de ses sociétés, il avait décidé de lâcher un peu de lest côté travail pour se consacrer à sa vie privée et à sa fille avec qui il souhaitait renouer des liens. Mais après autant de temps à voyager, ne passer que quelques week-ends à la maison et quelques noëls de temps en temps, Emma s'était habituée à ne pas le voir si souvent. Et malheureusement, elle ne pourrait se soustraire à ce mariage ridicule.

Elle prit son sac sur la banquette arrière et se dirigea vers les marches de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Linda, l'employée de maison que son père avait embauchée lorsque sa mère était tombée malade.

— Emma ! Ma petite chérie, lança-t-elle, ravie de la revoir.

Elle s'élança vers elle et l'étreignit chaleureusement. Linda s'était montrée presque aussi maternelle que sa mère, surtout depuis sa mort.

— Salut Linda, répondit Emma en reprenant le sourire.

Elle se recula et Linda n'attendit pas une seconde pour prendre son sac.

— Laisse-moi t'aider, fit-elle avant de monter les marches de l'entrée. Alors ? Le travail ? Boston ? Comment se passe ta vie ? Tu dois avoir tellement de choses à me raconter…

— La routine, abrégea Emma qui n'aimait guère parler d'elle. Et ici ? Comment va papa ?

Linda arriva dans une grande chambre comparable à un petit appartement où se trouvait tout le confort. Salle de bains privative, petite cuisine, réfrigérateur, canapé, home-cinéma. Emma constatait que son père avait fait équiper son ancienne chambre du mieux qu'il pouvait même si Emma n'avait jamais été attachée aux détails matériels. Linda posa son sac sur son lit double et répondit :

— Ton père va très bien. Il est très heureux…

Emma examina Linda qui ne s'étendait pas sur les détails. Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Et cette Regina… T'en penses quoi ?

Linda haussa les épaules, signe évident qu'elle ne voulait pas donner son avis.

— C'est moi, fit Emma. Tu peux me le dire !

— Je ne suis pas là pour penser quoi que ce soit de Madame Mills, dit-elle.

— Tu la détestes, résuma Emma.

— C'est peu dire, confirma Linda.

Ce mariage était donc ridicule, confirma Emma. Ca commençait bien. Si Linda n'aimait pas cette femme, elle devait avoir d'excellentes raisons parce que Linda n'avait pas un caractère aussi râleur et rebelle que le sien. Elle ouvrit son sac et demanda encore :

— Dis m'en plus… Papa m'a dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis six mois, qu'il l'avait rencontrée lors d'un week-end de célibataires à New-York…

— C'est à peu près ça, confirma Linda qui l'aidait à ranger ses vêtements. La semaine qui a suivi ce fameux week-end, il l'a ramenée à la maison…

Emma tourna les yeux vers Linda, l'expression moins décontractée, plus fermée.

— Comment ça, il l'a ramenée à la maison ?

— Elle a passé le week-end entier ici, puis le suivant et encore l'autre après, jusqu'à la voir débarquer avec ses valises…

— Attends, l'interrompit Emma, t'es en train de me dire qu'elle habite ici ?

— Oui, et elle n'est pas prête de partir si votre père l'épouse.

A cet instant, toutes les deux entendirent des talons claquer au rez-de-chaussée et une voix appeler :

— Linda ? Linda ?

La concernée regarda Emma :

— Sa Majesté est rentrée. Je dois redescendre…

Emma fronça les sourcils en voyant Linda quitter sa chambre pour répondre aux hurlements de cette femme ! Elle la suivit, agacée par l'impolitesse et surtout le manque de gêne de cette inconnue dans SA maison. Parce que même si elle n'était pas revenue à Northfolk depuis la mort de sa mère, cette maison restait celle de son enfance, de son père. Elle descendit les marches à toute vitesse, une main sur la rampe, mais s'arrêta net sur l'avant- dernière en posant ses yeux sur l'inconnue croisée à la station de service. Sa surprise lui coupa la respiration et sa colère n'en fut que plus accentuée.

— Non, mais je rêve là, commenta-t-elle en descendant finalement les dernières marches. Vous ? C'est vous qui allez épouser mon père ?!

Des paquets plein les bras, Regina Mills regarda la jeune femme blonde qu'elle était loin d'avoir oubliée depuis leur rencontre à la station. Si cette dernière était surprise, Regina Mills l'était tout autant. Son sourire revint sur ses lèvres, laissant à Linda le soin de la débarrasser de ses achats.

— Tu es donc Emma, comprit-elle en oubliant très vite le vouvoiement. Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

.

.

A suivre dans la version intégrale disponible sur le site SEDITIONS.

.

.

N/A: Une nouvelle SwanQueen écrite entre les deux tomes de 'Il était une fois la Reine et la Voleuse".


End file.
